Harry's Twin
by Queen Amelie
Summary: Harry Potter was told that he was alone, that all he had were the Dursley's as family, but that was a lie. He had an entire set of people that he had never met before, people like him. And one person wants to find him:His sister!RRCha.9up
1. Desibella, The Sorceress

Harry's Twin

Chapter 1: Desibella, The Sorceress

The tall, black haired woman strode through the halls of the school. People parted for her and a few people looked afraid. They didn't know her and she didn't know them but still they felt afraid. The woman was at least six feet tall and her jet-black hair hung wildly around her shoulders. She looked determined and worried at the same time. The woman opened the door to the principle office and the secretary; Mrs. Piffle looked up from her wet nail polish. " May I help you?" Mrs.Piffle asked.

"Yes you could, I am Desibella Potter. I am here to pick up Mai." She said with a regal tilt of her head.

"There she is, but you'll have to sign her out." Mrs.Piffle sighed. Valerie Piffle was about twenty-eight and she hated working at a high school. She would have loved to go on vacation with her husband, Pete, and her baby girl, Marisa. Because she worked here she never had time to do anything. Desibella looked over at Mai, who waved in a goofy way. She signed her out and started to leave when she stopped, turned, and looked at Mrs.Piffle. Valerie looked so sad, that Desibella had to do something. So she blanked out her mind, let herself go limp and then let her self into Mrs. Piffle's mind. She saw pictures of Valerie Piffle and her husband and baby sitting on a beach somewhere. Then she saw another picture of her family at the zoo.

After Desibella and Mai left the office, Mrs. Piffle quit her job and moved her entire family to California. Mai and Desibella walked out of the school and stopped a few blocks away.

"Are you packed? Do you have everything? Are you going to be okay?" Desibella asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Auntie! Don't worry! I'll write you a letter as soon as I get there!" Mai said.

"No, sooner! Write me one on the airplane!" Mai's aunt said with an air of hopefulness. Mai smiled and winked at her aunt.

Desibella raised her arms, slowly and muttered a few words in Latin. Then a slow silver glow spread all over Mai and she disappeared! 

Chapter 2: Mai on the Airplane

Mai sat in one of the really uncomfortable plastic chairs, at JFK airport. She looked at the woman in the silver jogging suit and pink high heels on her right. The woman was talking very fast into a jewel covered cell phone. The guy to Mai's left was at least eight feet tall and he was wearing lime green satin roller blades, and doing cool flips with them. Mai smiled as she thought "I love New York, with all its strange people and Magic!" Then a bored flight attendant's voice came up on the loud speaker "Flight 862, JFK airport to Heathrow, is boarding First Class now." Mai stood up and got her stuffed backpack on. She started toward the long line of impatient people.

The bored flight attendant took her ticket tore it and said, "Have a nice flight." Mai smiled and walked onto the plane. The first class section was really nice but it had cost Desibella a small fortune. Luckily, she and the rest of the Potters had small fortunes hidden everywhere on the world. Desibella had hidden most of her family savings under a tree in Brooklyn but she left a little of the money in a large bank in London. 

Mai's seat was next to a woman who was grinding her teeth and typing furiously on the keyboard of her laptop. She whipped out a cell phone and hit speed dial: Dr. Sheller. "I am sorry doc! This plane is not moving at all. I am going to have to miss our appointment," the woman listened, " Yes I know that this is the fifth appointment I've missed this month! Well my psychiatry appointments can wait! I've got six new proposals due on Monday! I can't be disappearing every day just to go to you for help!" The woman slammed the phone shut and slapped it into her purse. She glared over at Mai. " What?" she growled. Mai turned towards the window and pulled out a book _Hypnotism for Dummies _and started to read silently. The angry woman next to her made a hissing sound as she yanked the cord out of her computer and threw it into the padded case it came in. Then the plane started to rumble and shake and then it took off.

After being on the plane for a few hours the angry lady had calmed down. She turned to Mai and said " I'm Emily Laur. I'm sorry I was so horrible to you." Mai closed her book and turned to face Emily, "I'm Mai Potter. Why are you going to London?"

" I'm going to a conference for my company, but one of my shrinks lives in London. Why are you going to London?" Emily smiled and almost looked happy.

" Oh, me? I'm going to visit family. My brother actually."

" Does he go to one of those famous all year schools there?" Emily waved the flight attendant over so she could get an orange juice.

" Well, he goes to a pretty famous school in some circles but the rest of the year her lives with my aunt and uncle." Mai smiled as the perky man in the blue uniform as he gave her her soda.

" Well that's nice that you are going to see him. Does he have a break right now?" Emily took a couple of aspirin and swallowed them without water.

"No, I'm just going to see him on a Saturday or something. My aunt recommended that I enroll and stay at his school for the rest of the year." Mai took a sip of her Sprite. Mai and Emily talked for almost four hours until Emily started to nod off. Mai curled up with her jacket pulled around her chin.

She woke with a start. The pilot said 

"We will be landing in about one minute." Mai sat up and buckled her seatbelt and poked Emily's shoulder.

"Huh! Who's there! You can't have my money!" Emily sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

"Now what did you do that for?" Emily whined.

"We're landing." Mai giggled. Emily made a face and put her seatbelt back on. The plane landed smoothly and Emily, being the person on the isle, stood up first.

"Now, Mai, If you are EVER in trouble, just call this number and I'll help you out as best I can." The older woman handed Mai a business card with the name EMILY LAUR, Rare Books and Magic Supply. Mai smiled at the retreating back of Mrs. Emily Laur, Mai's first friend in England.

Chapter 3: Mai's Traveling Companion 


	2. Mai at Kings Cross Station

Thank you to anyone who gave me nice reviews and to the girl who told me how to put in different chapters! I am forever in debt to you! Now read this horrible farce of a story!

Chapter 2: Mai at Kings Cross-Station

Mai walked off of the airplane and decided to check her funds. 

"Hmm, Lets see Oh Okay. I have enough for cab fair." She thought out loud. Mai walked out of the terminal and flagged down a cab.

"Kings Cross Station please." She asked politely. The driver smiled ands drove at a break neck speed (Mai had gotten her drivers license a few weeks before and she drove at about the same pace) probably breaking a few laws at the same time. They pulled up to the station and Mai paid the smiling driver. She walked purposefully to the platforms, carrying all of her baggage, easily. One of the guards stopped her half way to her destination: The platform Nine.

"Excuse me Miss, Do you have a ticket? May I see it please?" He said. Mai looked over at the big pillar in-between nine and ten. She started to edge over to it.

"Miss, May I see your ticket please?"

She began to walk.

"Hey! Miss! I need to see your ticket!"

She started to run as fast as she could.

"Hey! Somebody Stop her! Stop that girl!"

Hands grabbed for her but she jumped feet first into the pillar!  



	3. Boy Meets Girl

Chapter 3: Platform Nine and three quarters

Mai landed on her butt and slid about three feet in her vinyl pants. She got up and went to collect all her stuff from the ground. When she had all her stuff together she looked around the place. A few people were standing around and talking or waiting for the train. Mai walked up to a lady wearing deep blue robes and a white poor boy cap.

"Yes?" The woman said.

"OhWhen does the train get here?"

"Are you a new student?"

"Umyeah."

"You sound like an American. Don't they have good schools over there?"

"Yes they do. But I wanted to come to," Mai looked at the clipboard the woman was holding, "Hogwarts."

The woman made a face and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Damn Yankees," Then she said " Four-Forty."

"Thank you! And by the way, Damn Yankees was a great show." Mai walked to a bench and sat down, took out her book and started to read.

"MOM! Ron won't give me back my book! Make him give it back!"

"Ron! Give Ginny her book back."

"But, Mom!"  
"No buts, young man!"

Mai looked up and saw a red haired group of people entering the platform. One older lady wearing a green wool coat and a flowery apron talking to a girl who looked a little younger that Mai, who was wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans. And a tall, lanky boy whose red hair stood straight on end, as if he had stuck his finger in a light socket. He was the one who must have taken the book from Ms. Blue shirt.

" Well Ms. Viggeroa! My children are here and they are going to be waiting for the four forty train." The red haired woman said to the lady in the poor boy cap. The hat woman grimaced and said

"Wait over there with that other late comer and the train will be here in five minutes anyway!" The kids kissed their mother on the cheek and went to sit next to Mai.

"I like your pants! My name is Ginny Weasley! Whats your name?" The girl asked Mai.

"I'm Mai." Mai said simply.

"This is my moron brother Ron. I think he died half way here, because usually he never shuts up, now he hasn't said anything ever since we got in here." Ginny elbowed Ron in the stomach.

"Say hi Ron!" Ginny whispered. Mai turned to Ron who had sat on the bench next to her.

"Hello Ron. I'm Mai. How are you?"

"HelloMaiHowareyouI'mfinethanks forasking." Ron was staring at her and looked about ready to propose. Mai smiled and looked at the clock on the wall above her.

" The train is probably here by now." She stood up and walked out to where you would load baggage. Ron and Ginny followed close behind.

"All aboard!" Ms. Viggeroa yelled. Mai and The Weasleys boarded the train.


	4. Ginny Giggles Alot

Chapter 4:Ron and Mai

Mai, Ginny, and Ron walked down the long corridor of the train. As they were the only students they got their own car of the train.

"I gotta change into my robes." Ginny announced.

"That's nice." Ron said. He was staring at Mai again.

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Go change into your robes!" Ginny yelled. Ron got up with a grudge and wandered to the boy's bathroom. He changed as fast as her could, and ran into Mai's compartment, not wearing his shoes.

"Hi Ron." Mai said absently. She was reading again and Ron sat down across the compartment from her. Ginny waltzed in wearing her robes that she had altered herself: Making them body fitting and shorter.

"Mai how do you like my robes?" Ginny asked in a girly voice

"They're fine."

"How come you didn't change yet?" Ginny was getting annoying.

"Ginny! Leave her alone!" Ron yelled.

"Oh! Ron must protect his perfect GIRLFRIEND!" Ginny giggled as Ron threw his shoe at her (Ginny, not Mai).

"Cut it out, Gin!" Ron said, looking at Mai nervously.

"Hey Ginny? Do you want to learn love spells?" Mai asked.

"UmYES!" She giggled. Ginny sat down next to Mai and got ready to learn.

The train ride was long and boring for Ron but very interesting for Ginny.

"So you use the bleeding heart flower and some of your favorite perfume to make him love you more?" Ginny giggled (She giggles a lot during the storyGet Over It!) Mai nodded.

"Hey! There it is!" Ginny said, pointing out the window. Mai looked and saw a huge castle on the edge of a lake.

"Oh No! The Malfoys got here late too!" Ron groaned. He was staring out the window at a tall man with white blonde hair and a sneer, a tall woman with white blonde hair and a sneer, and a tall boy with, you guessed it: white blonde hair and a sneer. 

"Who are they?" Mai asked.

"Dark wizards, horrible people too." Ron grumbled.

"Dark?"

"Dark, you know, Bad." Mai was going to ask another question but it was too late, the train had already pulled into the station. 


	5. Boy met Girl, Boy fell for Girl, Boy's s

Hello all, This is Katherine (That's right, You can't shut me up for long!!!) I just love this title and I hope that you will love this chapter as much as you have loved the other ones.

Chapter 5: Boy met Girl, Boy fell for Girl, Boy's sister slaps Boy's Enemy. 

The Weasleys and Mai stepped off the train and into a cold gust of wind.

"Where on Earth, did this wind come form?" Mai asked.

"The Malfoys. They are always frigid." Ron grumbled. Ginny and Mai started walking to the boat landing, but were stopped half way there by the tall boy with blonde hair and a sneer.

"Well, well, well. The Weasleys have ventured out of their hovel. I'm surprised, Ginny. Your robes are looking worse all the time! At least you haven't grown alot so you can still fit into your Fourth year robes!" Then the boy's eyes wandered over to Mai.

" Hello! I'm Draco Malfoy! What are the pure blood likes of you doing with the Hogwarts scum? Come and be in my boat!"

"Um, No."

"What?"

"No"

"Huh?"

"N-O. I'm not going in your boat."

"WHAT?!"

"You must either be One: Deaf or Two: Really stupid."

"I'm betting on two." Ron whispered to Ginny.

"Can it Wesley!" Draco yelled. But as he was saying that his voice cracked (My brother's theory is it always happens when you're trying to be really cool and stuff)!

"Hey! Drono! Don't you tell my brother to shut up! That's my job!" Ginny yelled. And then she did something completely un-Ginny like: She slapped Malfoy as hard as she could!

"Well, Ginny. I love you." Ron hugged her. Mai smiled and got into one of the boats.

"Come on you two!" Then they sailed off to Hogwarts.

  



	6. Ginny makes a bad joke and Ron holds Mai

Hi, Everyone! Thank you to all of you who gave me nice reviews, for this terrible story. And to Chikin Wang: I have finally added a SIXTH chapter, so stop telling me to update, I type slowly! Although I am flattered that two different people have read this and said that they liked it!

Chapter 6: Ginny makes a bad joke

The little row boat made its way across the lake, and Ron and Ginny amused themselves by telling every rude dark witch and wizard joke that they could think of.

"What's the difference between a dark witch and a normal one?"

"I dunno, what?"

"One is crass and the other one has class!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"You don't tell very good jokes, do you Ginny?" Ron smiled.

"Shut up or I'll flush your Chudley Cannons shirt down Moaning Myrtle's toilet!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

"Sit down! You're rocking the boat!" Mai said.

"Huh?"

"No were not!"

"It's from a show called Guys and Dolls. Very big in America."

"Never heard of it."

"Neither have I."

"Its, umm, what do you call it Oh! A muggle show."

"Our father is the head of muggle affairs at the Ministry of Magic! He probably knows all about it." Ginny said proudly. Mai saw that they were nearing the other side of the lake, so she stood up and grabbed her backpack. Suddenly the boat tipped and Mai was thrown from the boat!

" Whoa!" She yelled. Ron grabbed her arms and pulled her up before she fell in.

"You should have seen your face!" Ginny giggled (Told you she giggles a lot).

"Ron? You can let go now." Mai was now sitting on the short bench next to Ron and he was holding her hands.

"Hey, Lover boy? Were here!" Ginny walked out of the boat and started up the hill to the school.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stood up like that."

"I-It's okay." Ron smiled at Mai and handed her her backpack and purse. Then he got out of the boat and walked towards Hogwarts, with the girl of his dreams.


	7. I'm Sorry

I, Queen Amelie (Katie for those lucky few of you who know me), Will be taking a week vacation from Harry's Twin.

I'm REALLY sorry to do this to Chikin and Coolgirl but I'm going on vacation and don't have a computer there so you will have to guess about what happens with Ron and Mai.

So stay tuned to Harry's Twin, for further developments. And keep the reviews coming!

Love you all, The Queen


	8. This is really 7 but the website says th

Hey Everybody!!! As it turns out the library at my aunts town has a computer section where I could have typed this but I didn't know that until the lst day I was there and then I was on a plane for like 12 hours, so you should feel grateful that I have any braincells left to write this (although it might not make a lot of sense)

Ron and the girls walked up to the school and up the stairs to the school's main hall.

"Our baggage will be put in our roomsWait! What house are you in?" Ron asked.

Mai smiled." I don't know, I'm new!"

"Well you'll have to go see Dumbledor about that!" Ginny giggled. She had found some of her ditsy friends from her room and skipped off to join them. Suddenly, two crazy screaming things hurled themselves at Ron. Those two things were Hermoine and Harry.

"Hey Ron! How was your break? Mine sucked badly!" Harry laughed. Hermoine rolled her eyes. 

"His vacation was NOT so horrible! My parents and I came and kidnapped him halfway through!" 

"Hermoine, I can't believe that YOUR parents would kidnap Harry from the Dursleys!" Ron smiled.

"All they had to do was talk to them and they were sold to help us out!" Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist. Ron stepped back to Mai and gently pushed her forward.

"Um, Harry, Hermoine, this is Mai. We met on the train."

"Hello Mai, I'm Hermoine! This is Harry, my boyfriend." Hermoine shook Mai's hand.

Mai stepped forward to shake Harry's hand and their eyes met

"Oh God!"

"Oh God!"


	9. This is really cha8but this is the last

Yello Folks!!! Didja miss me? Probably not because you haven't reviewed me yet! But I will let it go this time :) You people (who actually like my stuff) probably wants to know what happens right?** Sigh** You may just get your wish!:0

Harry stared at the girl standing next to Ron. She was like out of a dream. Ethereal almost. She looked like his mother: beautiful skin and a few freckles but her hair was black. Her green eyes (almost transparent) stared at him. She was taller than him by 3' but still short compared to Ron. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that he was related to this girl, somehow.

Mai looked at him. Harry Potter, the long lost relative. Her aunt had said that they were twins, one of the most treasured things for a wizarding family to have. Aunt Desibella had said that her mother had been so proud of her two babies, the two most powerful magical beings ever born. 

"Y-You can't be! All I have is the Dursleys! I d-don't have anybody else! Dumbledor told me! Everybody told me!" Harry was in shock. He couldn't think that he was not alone, that her had more family. His mind flashed back to the Mirror of Erised. He had seen all of the family there but no tall girl in vinyl pants and green trainers.

"And yet I'm here and I'm very real, aren't I?" Mai looked at him again.

Ron and Hermione stood off to the sides.

"I guess you'll have to ask Harry if you can go out with her now." Hermione glanced at the beautiful girl, who seemed to be having a staring contest with her boyfriend.

"Oh Shut up Ermione!" Ron was pissed. Harry had stolen Mai... kind of. He was monopolizing the conversation though. Ron was still head over heels for the girl. 

"Ah,Hello Harry!!" A booming voice filled the room. Harry was still staring at Mai. Hagrid lumbered over and stopped next to the group of teenagers.

"Harry? How are ye'?" Hagrid's beetle black eyes looked out from the huge heave black beard.

"H-Hello, Hagrid." Harry was still having trouble speaking.

"Um...Hagrid, This is Mai. Mai, this is Hagrid." Ron looked from Mai to Hagrid and back again.

" 'Ello Mai! Are you a new student here? A transfer maybe?" Hagrid smiled(although you couldn't tell).

"Yeah, kind of a transfer." Mai stuck out her hand to shake. Hermione glanced to her left, and saw Professor Dumbledor, talking with Ginny and her groupie friends.

"Hey Professor! Come here for a moment will you?" Hermione waved at him.

"Hello, Miss Granger! How are your parents?"

"Fine sir. I would like you to---"

"And that new dog your mother got, how is she handling?"

"Also fine sir. I would like you to meet---"

"Your father got promoted last June, didn't he? Does he like his job?"

"Yes sir. But as I was saying---"

"SIR!!!" A voice from behind the little group rang out. It was Ron.

"As Hermione was saying, We would like you to meet, Mai." Ron finally stumbled out. Hermione gave Ron a thankful look as the professor walked over to Mai and Harry.

"Well, hello Miss..."Dumbledor trailed off.

"I'm Mai.Mai Potter."

A.N: **Evil Laugh** he he! I'm evil aren't I?

You'll just have to read to find out what happens! *Evil Laugh*


End file.
